


With a little help

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, JooKyun beings dads, Kid Fic, M/M, Musicians, with some KiHo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: The album is at last finished with a little help from Jooheon's and Changkyun's daughter.





	With a little help

**Author's Note:**

> Just domestic fluff for everyone to enjoy <3

****

“And what kind of special milk do we need?” Jooheon asks, phone tucked between his head and shoulder, hands on the cart.

“Just milk for kids, the nutritious and expensive kind, should be written on the carton.” Changkyun answers from the other end of the line. “I have to hang up, someone’s calling me.”

“Okay baby” Jooheon says and the line is cut. “Your dad was so helpful” he says to the four year old on the special seat of the cart and she laughs.

“Really?” She exclaims and Jooheon doesn’t have the heart to tell her that no, he wasn’t, because his husband’s knowledge only goes as far as PG 3+ videogames when it comes to children.

“Of course” Jooheon bites his bottom lip in thought, lost in front of the huge fridge with milk cartons and bottles of all colors and sizes. “Hey Olivia” he catches his daughter’s attention, “help me pick the cutest one.”

 

Changkyun comes home to a stressed out Jooheon trying to cook and Olivia with their smart Tv remote, dancing to some pop song she put on herself. Jooheon doesn’t notice him until he steps into the kitchen, back hugging Jooheon and pecking his lips, Olivia running around them.

“How was your day baby?” Jooheon feeds Changkyun a piece of meat right out of the pan, after blowing some cool air on it. The last time Changkyun’s tongue got burned it was a traumatic experience for both.

“Tiring, we’re finishing this track with Kihyun and he’s being a total b-“

Jooheon covers Changkyun’s mouth with his hand.

“The kid, Changkyun, the kid.” He points at Olivia who’s watching the exchange interested.

“Kihyun’s being a total sweetheart.” Changkyun smiles, picking Olivia up and she instantly hugs him like a koala. “What did you do with dad today?”

“We went to the grocery store!” She moves her small arms up and down and Jooheon laughs.

“What did you do there? Did you buy food?” Changkyun sits on the chair next to her, listening his daughter listing what she remembers buying with Jooheon.

“…and pink shampoo with princesses and nail dye and…and milk!” She claps excitedly, Jooheon serving them dinner and messing her hair.

“We bought a special milk for Olivia, it has little animals on it.” Jooheon opens the fridge door to showcase the holy milk, before he joins them on the table.

After dinner, they just kind of fall into a slumber on the couch, sleepily watching television, Jooheon cuddling Changkyun and playing with his fingers, Olivia at his other side dozing off.

“Do you want to be read a bedtime story dear? It’s late.” Changkyun asks in his deep voice and she nods, making grabby hands for him to lift her up.

Changkyun takes Olivia to her room and Jooheon follows behind and they let her choose one of the books they have bought for her, tucking her in and taking turns reading paragraphs of the story until she falls asleep.

When her breath evens out, Jooheon takes a look around the room. It’s the second night it’s used as a bedroom, being his work office previously. Now it’s painted in soft pink and light blues, decorated with plushies and toys and the newly added wardrobe is filled with Olivia’s tiny clothes.

“Let’s go” Changkyun pulls him to their own room, letting Olivia’s door a bit open in case she needs anything at night. “You must be so tired” he tells Jooheon, both undressing and getting under the covers, facing each other.

“As much as you, but it was nice, she’s so enthusiastic about it. I mean, about us, and living here.”

“I’m glad. I’m sorry I couldn’t be around so much today, but I’ll make up to it.” Changkyun pecks his lips.

“So tell me about Kihyun, what happened?” Jooheon smirks, Changkyun letting out a deep breath.

“He’s just being so difficult with this damn song, not even Hoseok can calm him down. I swear he has changed that bridge a hundred times…” Changkyun talks about work and Jooheon listens, until they both fall asleep, big smiles on their faces.

 

When Jooheon wakes up the next morning, the house is quiet, the other side of the bed empty and he thinks that Changkyun has left for work, but it’s too early for that. He gets up to inspect the situation and finds both husband and daughter in the living room, sharing a quilt and watching cartoons.

“Morning sunshines” he rubs the stubble on his chin, torn between going to the bathroom to make himself presentable first or joining them. He opts for the second, Changkyun informing him that they had breakfast, cereal with milk and in the ten years he’s known Changkyun, it’s the first time he doesn’t have black coffee for breakfast…or MacDonald’s.

Admittedly the cartoon has a solid plot and Jooheon finds himself discussing it with Olivia, Changkyun happily cuddling them until his alarm rings and he has to get ready for work, dressing in simple jeans and a hoodie.

He kisses Jooheon’s lips and Olivia’s cheek and promises to be back as soon as possible.

“We have the whole day to ourselves, but dad has to do some work. Do you want to play with your toys while I work Olivia?”

She’s more than happy for the ordeal, asking Jooheon to help her move her whole castle with the princesses and the soldiers in the living room, so they can be close while he’s working on the laptop.

Jooheon knew he was gonna miss work, the physical aspect of it, used to spending most of his time in the studio, but when he sees the girl in front of him talking to her toys and saving the castle from the bad people, he knows it’s worth it. After all, Changkyun has told him they can switch the days they work from home, for both to spend time with Olivia. When Kihyun’s song gets finished the album will be done too, at least their part and they’ll have infinite time to rest before their next big project.

“Honey” Olivia says and Jooheon looks away from his screen.

“Are you hungry baby?” It’s his first guess and he knows he can lose track of time while working on his music. Olivia nods.

“What do you want to eat? Lets make a fruit salad together!” He chips getting up, Olivia following him into the kitchen.

Jooheon cannot believe he’s cutting up fresh fruits on his kitchen counter, putting them into two small plastic bowls. He and Changkyun weren’t big fans of healthy diet or lifestyle, for the record, usually eating take out at the studio or living out of microwaved meals. Then Changkyun sat him down one night, a few days after their fourth wedding anniversary and asked him if he wants to adopt a child together.

It’s been almost a year and they had to change so much. Go to counseling, get verified for becoming parents, meeting Olivia with the psychologists and getting to know her. They both loved her right away, so happy and friendly and full of energy. When the paperwork was settled and they were a few weeks away from taking her home, they put all the theory they have learned to use. Making the house safe for the child, learning to cook and eat homemade food, making time for her, one staying home at least until she starts school. They knew it would be tiring, but also knew it was all worth it.

“Can I cut too?” Olivia asks, standing on a chair and putting the pieces of fruit into the bowls, yellow for Jooheon and green for her. Changkyun has called dibs on the purple one.

“No dear, I’m afraid you will cut yourself with the knife. But I promise I will teach you to use it soon.” He makes a mental note to buy some plastic knives for her, matching with her green spoon and fork set.

“Will we cook later? Kyunnie will come back tired from work” Jooheon takes the bowls to the living room, places them next to his laptop.

“You’re right. Come here Olivia, let’s find out what we can make with the ingredients we have at the kitchen!” He saves his work progress and lets Olivia climb on his lap to tell him the dishes she thinks Changkyun will like. She has a point with “chicken nuggets and burgers”, but it’s not really close to what Jooheon wanted to hear. It takes some time to settle to fried rice with vegetables.

Changkyun comes home at his usual time, the food ready and a very hungry Olivia waiting. Jooheon finds the idea of Changkyun cooking as amusing as dangerous. Maybe he should stock up the fridge with food that only needs to be thrown in the over and nothing more.

“I have news!” Changkyun says, mouth full of rice and Jooheon gives him a look until he closes it to chew.

“Yes Kyunnie?” Olivia perks up, so full of energy even after helping Jooheon cook.

“Our friends at work want to meet you. Do you want to come?” Changkyun looks really expectant of her.

“Yes! Going to work with Honey and Kyunnie!” She throws her little fists in the air and they both laugh.

 

“What do you do at work?” Olivia asks later, playing Tetris on Changkyun’s tablet and consecutively losing.

“We make music, both dad and me.” Jooheon explains, fiddling with a pillow nervously.

“Music? Songs? Are you singers?” Her eyes light up.

“Something like that” Changkyun answers “we have many singer friends too, they will sing for you tomorrow if you ask them nicely.”

“I want you to sing to me now, before bed, please.”

And obviously neither of her dads could deny her a thing. So when bed time came, Jooheon scooped her up into his arms and Changkyun tucked her in and they looked at each other in loss, not sure which song to pick up. Jooheon was the one to come up with an idea first.

“It’s called White Girl, for the most important lady of our live.”

Olivia falls asleep with the sweetest of smiles and Changkyun almost cries into Jooheon’s arms later.

 

“Do you think she will call us dads soon?” Changkyun asks, next to his husband on the bed.

Honey and Kyunnie is what they call each other sometimes and she picked the nicknames up at their first meetings. The psychologist had told them that eventually she would settle on how she would want to call them.

“Maybe, maybe not, we can’t push it.” Jooheon hugs him tighter, pecks his husband’s lips.

“She was the right choice Jooheon. Even if we are a bit clumsy, we’ll manage just fine.” Changkyun says and he resembles nothing like the seventeen year old Jooheon had met in that club, full of fear and insecurities.

“Of course she is, it’s gonna be difficult, but it’s gonna be good.”

“How difficult can it be?” Changkyun asks.

“Next time you’re the one getting the milk” Jooheon answers playfully, Changkyun laughing loud and clear next to him.

“I love you so much, okay?” Jooheon says when they both calm down, cups Changkyun’s cheeks and caresses his hair.

Coming from scrawny underground rappers meeting in sketchy places to becoming producers and featured to Kihyun’s album and building a family was a long way for them.

“I love you more.” Changkyun argues and Jooheon kisses him deeply.

“Go sleep, baby.” It’s not like the times they could go for days without proper sleep, cuddled up the whole night and working on their laptops.

“She’ll like them right? Hoseok is so excited to meet her.”

“Changkyun, really, is there a person in the entire universe that doesn’t like Hoseok?”

“Kihyun, occasionally.” Changkyun giggles.

“Doesn’t count, they’re married.”

“We’re married too.”

“I always like you.” Loves him.

“Really?”

“Really, really baby.”

“Fine” Changkyun says with a small pout, burying his face into Jooheon’s chest. It’s gonna be a big day.

 

“Ready for the big day?” Jooheon helps Olivia get dressed, Changkyun burning some eggs at the kitchen. Jooheon can smell it.

“Will you really let me play with everything at work?” She asks, picking her favorite pair of shoes and waiting for Jooheon to help her tie them.

“As long as you are careful” He pats her head and goes to inspect the state of the kitchen. He’s not sure what his husband is trying to do but there’s flour everywhere.

“Pancakes” Changkyun states, sweating above the pan and Jooheon steps in to help. Breakfast is served soon after, it’s milk with biscuits and packed sandwiches they’ll take with them at work.

Jooheon secures Olivia at her special seat and slides into the front, Changkyun starting the car’s machine. It’s an old model, already used lots before they bought it years ago and maybe they need an upgrade since they have the money, but they both love that car too much, it holds all kinds of memories.

It’s right after the morning rush hour and the roads are as traffic-free as they can be at Seoul, Olivia asking all kinds of questions, pointing at funny advertisements and asking Jooheon to put her favorite songs on the radio.

“I like this one!” She exclaims and they both laugh, because she doesn’t know it’s her dad’s latest mixtape. Changkyun got a lot of attention for it, while Jooheon lately is trying his luck with Jazz music. Kihyun’s successful pop career has gotten a rock vibe and Jooheon supposes they all grew up and matured, just like their music.

“Here we are!” Changkyun says, driving to the underground parking of their company building, already filled with cars. They had some new trainees lately that don’t even leave at night sometimes. Not like Jooheon and Changkyun didn’t do that, more often than not.

Like always, the corridors are buzzing with life and it’s been so long that Jooheon knows every single person around, from the older managers to their younger idols. Olivia is holding both his and Changkyun’s hands, bouncing happily between them, throwing smiles every time her dads are greeting someone.

Soyou can be heard cooing from the end of the corridor, squatting down to talk to Olivia, introducing herself and asking too many questions, that Olivia is more than happy to answer because “Unnie is so beautiful!” and soon Jooheon’s daughter is the center of attention. He gets prepared to see her face on the company’s artists’ social media accounts soon.

“Look at you being famous” Changkyun laughs, at last managing to walk to their own studio.

“Are you famous Kyunnie? Is Honey famous too?” She opens her mouth in awe and she’s the cutest little thing.

“Yeah, you could say that” Jooheon answers, despite knowing that with their latest activities they are at the top of the country’s and even some international charts.

“Are you ready to meet our friends?” Changkyun has his hand on the studio’s doorknob.

“And play?”

“And play, of course.”

 

The first people they meet inside are Wooki and Gunhee, sitting on the leather couch, listening to some samples from a laptop. Both usually more on the quiet side and introverted, go crazy over Olivia.

“Such a lady!” Wooki says and Olivia runs to hug him. She really likes people and Jooheon is thankful Kihyun and Hoseok are not there yet and it’s not that noisy.

“Do you wanna try these lil’ lady?” Gunhee offers his professional headphones, fixes them to stay on her small head. He presses a button and Olivia’s eyes open wide.

“He can speak so fast!” She says excitedly and they all laugh.

“That’s your dad!” Wooki says and Jooheon hopes Olivia didn’t hear any bad words. He can be relatively vulgar when rapping.

“Honey?” She points at Jooheon.

“Yes, Honey!” Gunhee has her on his lap and lets her pick one more demo “and that’s your other dad.”

“Kyunnie?”

“Yes, Kyunnie!”

“Kyunnie is not as fast! He has a scary voice.”

Jooheon feels Changkyun exhale is false dramatism next to him and giggles. His voice has only gotten deeper with time.

“I like this, even if it’s scary” She decides, letting the headphones fall around her neck.

“Then we are keeping it” Gunhee agrees, like they wouldn’t otherwise.

“Do you want to take a look around?” Wooki opens the central computer, connected to all of their microphones and speakers.

“Do Honey and Kyunnie work here?” Olivia touches some pieces of equipment curiously, Jooheon keeping a close eye on her to not move anything, Changkyun listening to the last version of the song he’s currently co-producing and taking part in.

“We do, we’ve been working here the past six years” Jooheon explains, Wooki letting her play with one of their synthesizers.

“You and your friends must be very clever.”

“How come?” Gunhee laughs from the couch.

“Too many buttons.”

“She’s not wrong” Wooki agrees and changing the keyboard’s setting from piano to drums. Olivia changes it herself to guitar next, Jooheon too proud even if she can’t produce anything close to a beat.

“If you like it, you can play with the one we have at home, I can show you how to use it.” Their old keyboard, bought from a second-hand store. Jooheon and Changkyun were sitting at the floor of their first house and produced some of their first successful beats with it.

Their peace and quiet is interrupted by the door flying open, the usual morning banter of their head-producer and the company’s best-selling soloist filling the soundproof room. They get in and both stop when they spot Olivia.

“Oh my!” Kihyun exclaims, his hands covering his open widely mouth.

“Who is that sweet girl?” Hoseok steps in, his voice soft and smooth. He kneels to Olivia’s height and smiles his toothy smile at her.

“I’m Olivia, who are you?”

“I’m Hoseok, this is my husband, Kihyun. “

“Are you married like Honey and Kyunnie?”

“Yes, just like that.”

“I wish it was just like that.” Kihyun mumbles.

“What?” Hoseok turns around.

“Nothing, sweetheart who forgot to put 1.5% milk in my coffee this morning, I swear Shin Hoseok I’m never letting you make me coffee again.” Kihyun smiles sweetly, squatting next to his own husband and giving his hand, too formally. “I’m Kihyun-oppa, nice to meet you, Olivia.”

“You are the singer?” She looks at him and Kihyun nods “Honey told me if I’m good you’ll sing for me.”

“Oh he did?” Kihyun looks at Jooheon and then back at his daughter. “Come with me then” he takes Olivia’s hand and they get into the recording room, usually off limits for anyone except Kihyun. He gets too cranky when anyone else touches his microphone. Yet, he has no problem to adjust it so that Olivia will be able to talk into it, sitting on a chair he brought just for her.

There are few people Jooheon would trust Kihyun with, and his daughter is one of them. He’s too harsh with grown-ups. He sits at the other end of the glass, Changkyun next to him at the computer and they record their daughter’s voice, Kihyun letting her listen to it from the headphones and she keeps insisting she wants him to sing.

Kihyun sings that one song for their last album. All in one go. With Olivia in the room. Without even one wrong breath or rushed syllable. Everyone just stays there and looks at him.

“I…think that was a good one” he says into his mic and everyone is cheering.

 

“Maybe you’re our lucky charm, I’ve never seen Kihyun so cooperative before.” Changkyun whispers into Olivia’s hair, taking her to the car. It’s late afternoon and she’s half-asleep, too tired after spending way more time than they intended in the studio.

“Everyone loved you” Jooheon pets her hair and opens the car door for his husband.

“But I love my dads the most” she mutters before she falls asleep in her car seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
